Will the Heartbreak ever stop?
by CorlingPress
Summary: This is my Crossover of the City elf and Dalish elf origins... Poor Kallian, heartbreak after heartbreak... will this handsome assassin be just another one?
1. Chapter 1

Will the heartbreak stop?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, or any of the Characters**

Kallian closed her eyes as Valendrian spoke his piece about elven rights and their history.

She remembered waking up to Shianni's booze breath, then getting dressed in her wedding dress.

She remembered talking with her father about mother, a rare occasion, and even getting a gift from him. The boots had fit perfectly.

She remembered wandering the Alienage, even getting some money as wedding presents, and searching for her good-for-nothing cousin Soris.

She remembered feeling all her worries about marriage fade away as she met her betrothed, Nelaros.

She opened her eyes as the sister begun the wedding, looking at her betrothed, all dressed up for their special day…

Kallian opened her eyes with a throbbing headache. She wasn't sure if she had drunk too much, or something had happened… but then she saw the cold, hard stone of a holding cell.

Kallian then remembered Vaughan coming back, with armoured guards, to crash the wedding, taking a number of elven woman with him.

"You usually dodge better than that" Shianni said, trying to lighten the mood, "That was quite the hit"

Nola, Shianni, and Valora were all watching her. Kallian stood slowly, careful not to fall again.

"Just… do as they say" Kallian said shakily, "If you see an opportunity, take it"

Kallian had only just finished speaking when six armed guards came into the room. Nola had to resist, only to be cut down in front of them.

After that Shianni and Valora were ushered out rather quickly.

Then the last two guards approached her.

"Don't worry," said one, "We'll be perfect gentlemen"

The other just sneered as he walked towards her.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice, "Am I in the right place?"

Soris turned into the room, covered in blood and long sword in hand.

The two guards were surprised by the amount of blood Soris had dragged with him, but those looks weren't there for much longer after Soris passed the long sword to her.

With the two guards dead, Kallian approached Soris.

"Nice sword," she said simply, "Who's is it?"

"One of the soldier's old ones," Soris said, "He didn't have much use for it really"

"It's good to see you Soris," Kallian admitted, "I thought the others had abandoned us"

"Well Nelaros wouldn't have it" said Soris, surprising Kallian completely "When people said to wait it out, he had a fit. Fortunately an elf present for the wedding is a servant here, he got us the clothes and some daggers… the rest we took"

"Did you say daggers?" asked Kallian, after getting over the shock "Do you still have them?"

Soris nodded and pulled a pair of daggers out of a makeshift pack he carried, Kallian took them and passed back the long sword.

Properly armed, the two left the cell behind.

After Soris and his cousin had managed to pass through the kitchen, after knocking out the cook, the two found a group of soldiers playing cards in the mess hall.

"You there, elf" said one as he saw them, "Go get us some liquor"

Soris expected a fight, but Kallian only held out the brandy she had taken earlier and poured it for the three of them.

"Ah… Drink up boys," said one, "That'll put hair on your chest that will"

Soon they lay dead, killed from rat poison.

Kallian laughed mirthlessly and set out of the mess hall, only to end up in a fight just outside the hall.

After the guards were dead along the passage from the mess hall, Kallian moved into the next room where three guards stood with Nelaros. Nelaros had turned to see her walk in, when a blade erupted from his chest…

**Next Chapter: Waking the Dalish .**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking the Dalish

Waking the Dalish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age**

"No!" cried out Kallian, suddenly ripped from her nightmare, "Nelaros… No…"

She heard other elves being woken from her cries. Some angry, others concerned.

"What's wrong Lethallan?" asked Tamlen groggily, "Another nightmare?"

Kallian could only shake her head, unable to speak a word. She heard Tamlen return to sleep as she struggled to control her breathing.

The following morning Tamlen didn't say anything about the night before, Kallian was glad for it. She hadn't been born into the Dalish like him, she had escaped from Denerim.

She sat by Paivel as he told the Da'len of the clan the history of the Dales. As he spoke she thumbed her ring, it had been the only thing she kept from her time in Denerim… her one reminder of all the tragedy.

"Lethallan!" called Tamlen as he sat down next to her, "You always play with that ring of yours, are you ever going to tell me what it means?"

"I do not _always _play with it," Kallian said, swatting at him with her hand, "After all not all of us can be Lathlen like you"

Tamlen never liked it when she called him that, he was not sure if it was real Elvish… but she had combined two words she knew to describe what he was, he regretted telling her.

"I'm going out for a hunt" Tamlen said too nonchalantly for Kallian's taste, "I'm assuming I'll see you out there?"

"Can't" replied Kallian, "I have to help out Ilen today"

"Ma nuvenin, I'll be by our usual place then" Tamlen called back with a mischievous grin on his face.

By the creators that seth'lin could drive her up any tree every day, but she did love him so. Kallian traced her Vallaslin absentmindedly before disappearing into the forest to catch up with Tamlen.

After some time of running through the forest, she eventally came across Tamlen, resting lazily in a sunbeam that had penetrated the tree canopy. Without a sound Kallian joined him, resting until he opened his eyes.

"Vhenan'ara," Tamlen sighed, "It's good to see you"

As the words escaped his lips, Tamlen bolted upright immediately wishing he could take them back.

"Vhenan'ara, is it?" asked Kallian casually, "I like the sound of that"

Tamlen sat there horrified with what he had said for so long he thought he had misheard the beautiful Dalish in front of him.

"No answer?" Kallian asked the silence, "How unlike you"

She opened her eyes to see Tamlen's expression, settling right between being horrified and confused. Kallian couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

Tamlen slowly removed his hands from his mouth, finally trusting his voice.

"You like the sound of that?" Tamlen asked simply

"I do" sighed Kallian, "I must admit it's been what I've been hoping to say to you sometime"

Tamlen looked at the beautiful Dalish laying in front of him, the way she parted the grass, the way the sun caught in her blonde hair reflecting off her tanned skin. The way that her vallaslin traced her face with the slightest tint of red, highlighting her deep blue eyes.

He gulped audibly as Kallian sat up herself.

"Ever since I arrived in the clan," Kallian begun, "I'd always thought you were handsome, if I hadn't just been through what I had maybe I'd have been bolder sooner. But as it is I'm glad you said it first, it stopped me seeming quite the fool"

Tamlen glared as he realised what he had done, he had always found her beautiful, and quickly fell in love. But he couldn't help but to think that there was someone else who gave her that ring who meant a lot to her.

Kallian moved up to her knees and rested her hands on the ground in front of her. Her eyes not leaving the ground, waiting for Tamlen to say something… anything.

"Lethallan" Tamlen said quietly, "Ma emma lath… Ma sa'lath"

Kallian couldn't help herself as she threw herself into Tamlen's arms, holding him close as he held her back.

Kallian moved back from his arms to look him in the eyes. His pale blue eyes searching her dark blue ones.

Without a word he moved, laying Kallian down, moving to lean down from above. He moved in close to her, eyes never breaking contact.

Kallian lay there, watching his eyes, as he moved in closer. Until she could feel his breath against her face, she smiled slightly and he leaned in closer, eyes slowly closing. Kallian's own eyes closed until she felt his lips against hers.

A shock of emotion flowed through her at the touch as a hand moved up to touch his cheek. His lips were soft as he lightly kissed her, and she held him close all the while.

Slowly Tamlen broke the kiss, pulling away as slowly as he had moved in. Tamlen smiled briefly, clearly embarrassed, and looked away before his cheeks got as red as his vallaslin.

Kallian lay there, shocked at the emotion that had hit her when he had kissed her. As she lay there, she saw Tamlen turn away. An idea struck her immeadiately, hoping to see his cheeks darken to crimson.

She made sure he wasn't watching and undid her armours chest piece.

She silently moved it to the grass along with her small clothes, revealing her supple breasts. She shuddered as the wind blew into them, and she felt her nipples grow taunt.

Kallian blushed immensely by the notion, but before she could regret the idea, she hugged Tamlen from behind letting her taunt breasts press into him from behind.

Tamlen jumped from the contact, then leaned into Kallian's body before seeing her chest piece and underclothes laying in the sunbeam.

Tamlen's entire body froze, and Kallian laughed as he did.

She leant down and kissed his cheek, enjoying the new colour it had achieved.

"Something wrong Lethallin?" Kallian whispered to her love, "You seem shocked"

Tamlen said nothing as he sat there, paralysed.

Kallian laughed again and moved Tamlen so he was laying against the ground staring up into her supple breast, swaying in the breeze.

"By the creators," Tamlen said finally, "You're absolutely stunning emma vhenan"

Kallian blushed and leaned into Tamlen's chest, grinning at the embarrassment she had caused.

"Let's not ruin the moment," Kallian said, "I noticed your da'mi got unsheathed, but I'd rather not oil it up"

Tamlen went even redder, if possible, but just nodded.

Soon the pair dozed off.

"Run!" shouted someone far away, "Don't fall behind!"

Kallian shook her head to slowly as she pulled away from Tamlen's chest. She had heard someone calling out, but it definitely wasn't another hunter.

"Lethallin," Kallian said, rousing Tamlen "Someone's here"

Tamlen got up silently and peered through the trees.

"Shemlen" was all he said.

**Translations:**

**Seth'lin – Thin Blood**

**Vhenan'ara – Heart's Desire**

**Ma Emma Lath – You are my love**

**Ma sa'lath – My one love**

**Da'mi – Little Blade**


End file.
